The Demon's Secret
by Silver Wolf15
Summary: Yukina is kidnapped again and the only one that knows where she is a Wolf Demon that refuses to go back there.
1. Meet Dew

Silver Wolf -I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. *sniffle, sniffle* But I wish I did.  
  
Hiei- Baka  
  
Silver Wolf- I hate u.  
  
Hiei- I hate u too. ~  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and Koenma were in some forest discussing Yusuke's next mission.  
  
"Yusuke your next mission is to find Yukina once again." Said Koenma (in his teenage form) "She has been kidnapped and I know some-"  
  
"Yukina has been kidnapped again. I must save her." Said Kuwabara  
  
He was leaving when they heard two people arguing. One sounded very familiar to them while the other didn't. Two demons appeared. They recognized Jin. The other demon had blond hair with silver highlights in it that went down to her waist. She had silver wolf-like ears on her head and had a silver wolf-like tail. She was wearing a black kimono and at her side hung a sword. Jin said something in a different language to her and she shook her head. Jin sighed.  
  
"Hey Jin." Said Yusuke  
  
"Oh hiya Urameshi." Said Jin  
  
The other demon looked at Yusuke and muttered something in a different language.  
  
"Now that's not nice to say about Urameshi now is it Dew." Said Jin  
  
"Its that your girlfriend Jin?" asked Yusuke  
  
"No." Said Jin  
  
"What's her name?" said Botan  
  
"My name is Dew O'Flomn. If you rearrange the letters it spells Wolf Demon so don't say anything about my name."  
  
"So can I continue? Dew is the only person that knows were Yukina is being held." Said Koenma  
  
"I ain't going back there!" yelled Dew  
  
"But-" Started Jin  
  
"I said I'm not going back there!"  
  
She turned and walked away.  
  
"Wow. She sure is a nice person." Said Botan  
  
"I noticed." Said Kuwabara  
  
"I'm surprised Jin, how did you get her to come here?" asked Koenma  
  
"I really don't know." Replied Jin  
  
"I wonder what happened there that made she so determined not to go back." Said Kurama  
  
"Obviously something bad." Mumbled Hiei  
  
"We need her to take us there. I think someone should talk to her." Said Koenma  
  
"Talking to her is like pulling the tail of a wild sleeping lion." Said Jin  
  
"I vote that Jin talks to her." Said Yusuke  
  
"Me too." Said Kuwabara.  
  
~  
  
Please Review! 


	2. The Flash of Light

Silver Wolf- Here it is peoplez! Hope you like  
  
Kitsune- fox (Dew to Hiei) ) Hiei to Dew (  
  
~  
  
"Uh oh." Said Dew  
  
"Great!" said Hiei  
  
"Did I just miss something?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Yes you did and I believe Dew and Hiei have some explaining to do. Since they were to only ones not affected by the flash." Said Koenma  
  
"Well," said Dew "My guess is that because Hiei and I both have telepathic powers, and because I tried to read his mind we got stuck as telepathic- partners. Or in other words when I think something he can hear it and when he thinks something I can hear it."  
  
"So Hiei and you are telepathy connected?" asked Botan  
  
"Well yes."  
  
) Dang you (  
  
(Hiei! It wasn't my fault! You should've told me about your powers!)  
  
) Like I was going to say oh don't use telepathic powers because I have them too. (  
  
Dew gave Hiei an icy glare and he did the same to her.  
  
"I guess Dew and Hiei are getting along fine then." Said Kurama  
  
"Kitsune demon! He is a total jerk! I can't believe he is my telepathic- partner!" yelled Dew  
  
"Just the same about you." Mumbled Hiei  
  
Dew growled.  
  
"So where were we before this happened? Oh yes I remember now. Dew when will you show us the place?" Said Koenma  
  
"You can't get there for another month." Said Dew  
  
"Why?" asked Botan  
  
"No one can get in or out till a full moon. Since last night we had a full moon we have to wait till next month. Unless we have a blue moon which I highly doubt that." Explained Dew "On a full moon a castle appears in this exact spot. If you walk into the great hall of it you'll see a red hole in the wall. If you step though it you will be transported to the forest. Once in the forest I'll show you the way to the castle Yukina is in. Then the rest will be explained there."  
  
"Oh." Said Botan  
  
"So where are you going to stay?" asked Kuwabara  
  
"I don't know." Said Dew  
  
"Well you can't stay in the human world. What will happen if someone sees you?" said Yusuke  
  
"Well. Like some demons I can make my demon form change into a human form. Want to see?" said Dew  
  
"Sure. That would be a wonderful idea. If you stay in the human world in that form you can go to Yusuke's school so you have something to do during the day." Said Botan  
  
"We'll see about the school thing." Said Dew  
  
Dew began to change. Her tail and ears disappeared. Her silver eyes changed to blue but they had sliver flecks in them. Her hair changed to blonde. She still wore the black kimono and the sword but she seemed to get smaller. Then she was the size of Hiei.  
  
"Wow she's cute in that form." Muttered Kuwabara "But she's not as cute as my Yukina-chan."  
  
(Are you ever going to tell Kuwabara who Yukina's brother is? Or are you going to let him keep thinking up strange stuff about her brother? I mean you are her brother. They both have a right to know. Well Yukina has one more than Kuwabara but still.)  
  
) No. She doesn't need to know. I'm rouge, a thief, a criminal, even Yusuke has been sent after me. Do you think she'll be proud of me? Do you think she'll like the fact that I used to like to kill and cause pain? Do you? Kuwabara is an idiot and he would tell her so he doesn't need to know. (  
  
(Okay Hiei calm down. It could be worse though he could still like to do those things. I mean I read her mind in when I was with her. She was thinking about how much she loves her brother. She thought this 'As long as he is my brother I will love him. Even if he had a bad past I will love him')  
  
) Hn (  
  
"I guess you guys should be on your way. I'll meet you here in a month. Urameshi you watch Dew she can cause trouble." Said Jin  
  
"Jin! I don't cause trouble you do!" said Dew  
  
"We'll watch her." Said Botan  
  
"Grr." Mumbled Dew  
  
"See you Jin." Said Yusuke  
  
Jin walked though the bushes and disappeared.  
  
"Well Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, should you people leave. I have a strange feeling that Kaiko, and Shizuru are looking for you." Said Koenma  
  
Then Kayko and Shizuru walked out of the bushes.  
  
"You bet we are." Said Kaiko  
  
"Let me guess you heard the whole thing." Said Yusuke  
  
"Yes we did." Said Shizuru  
  
"Women." Mumbled Yusuke  
  
Dew was standing by Yusuke when he said that hit him hard. Kuwabara laughed and so did Koenma. Kurama chuckled while Kaiko and Shizuru smiled. Botan was laughing too but not as loud as Kuwabara. Hiei watched with amusement. Yusuke turned around and looked for Dew but she was giggling behind Kaiko.  
  
"Darn her." Said Yusuke  
  
"Well insulting women right when a girl is behind you isn't smart." Said Shizuru  
  
"She's right Yusuke." Said Koenma  
  
"Uh oh." Said Kurama "I got to go. See you."  
  
Kurama ran off. Hiei disappeared but before he left he said "I going to train. Try not to cause blood Yusuke."  
  
"Oh I got to stamp some papers peoples. So see ya." Koenma and then he disappeared  
  
"Lets go." Said Botan  
  
"Where am I going to go?" asked Dew  
  
"Go sleep in a tree." Said Yusuke  
  
"Yusuke! That wasn't nice" said Kaiko "You can sleep at my house. If your okay with sleeping on the floor."  
  
"I'm okay with that." Said Dew  
  
"Lets go Kazuma." Said Shizuru  
  
"Okay." Said Kuwabara  
  
~  
  
Silver Wolf- wow that was long chapter. Review! 


	3. Time to go

Silver Wolf- Here it is peoplez! Hope you like  
  
Kitsune- fox (Dew to Hiei) ) Hiei to Dew (  
  
~  
  
"Uh oh." Said Dew  
  
"Great!" said Hiei  
  
"Did I just miss something?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Yes you did and I believe Dew and Hiei have some explaining to do. Since they were to only ones not affected by the flash." Said Koenma  
  
"Well," said Dew "My guess is that because Hiei and I both have telepathic powers, and because I tried to read his mind we got stuck as telepathic- partners. Or in other words when I think something he can hear it and when he thinks something I can hear it."  
  
"So Hiei and you are telepathy connected?" asked Botan  
  
"Well yes."  
  
) Dang you (  
  
(Hiei! It wasn't my fault! You should've told me about your powers!)  
  
) Like I was going to say oh don't use telepathic powers because I have them too. (  
  
Dew gave Hiei an icy glare and he did the same to her.  
  
"I guess Dew and Hiei are getting along fine then." Said Kurama  
  
"Kitsune demon! He is a total jerk! I can't believe he is my telepathic- partner!" yelled Dew  
  
"Just the same about you." Mumbled Hiei  
  
Dew growled.  
  
"So where were we before this happened? Oh yes I remember now. Dew when will you show us the place?" Said Koenma  
  
"You can't get there for another month." Said Dew  
  
"Why?" asked Botan  
  
"No one can get in or out till a full moon. Since last night we had a full moon we have to wait till next month. Unless we have a blue moon which I highly doubt that." Explained Dew "On a full moon a castle appears in this exact spot. If you walk into the great hall of it you'll see a red hole in the wall. If you step though it you will be transported to the forest. Once in the forest I'll show you the way to the castle Yukina is in. Then the rest will be explained there."  
  
"Oh." Said Botan  
  
"So where are you going to stay?" asked Kuwabara  
  
"I don't know." Said Dew  
  
"Well you can't stay in the human world. What will happen if someone sees you?" said Yusuke  
  
"Well. Like some demons I can make my demon form change into a human form. Want to see?" said Dew  
  
"Sure. That would be a wonderful idea. If you stay in the human world in that form you can go to Yusuke's school so you have something to do during the day." Said Botan  
  
"We'll see about the school thing." Said Dew  
  
Dew began to change. Her tail and ears disappeared. Her silver eyes changed to blue but they had sliver flecks in them. Her hair changed to blonde. She still wore the black kimono and the sword but she seemed to get smaller. Then she was the size of Hiei.  
  
"Wow she's cute in that form." Muttered Kuwabara "But she's not as cute as my Yukina-chan."  
  
(Are you ever going to tell Kuwabara who Yukina's brother is? Or are you going to let him keep thinking up strange stuff about her brother? I mean you are her brother. They both have a right to know. Well Yukina has one more than Kuwabara but still.)  
  
) No. She doesn't need to know. I'm rouge, a thief, a criminal, even Yusuke has been sent after me. Do you think she'll be proud of me? Do you think she'll like the fact that I used to like to kill and cause pain? Do you? As for Kuwabara he is an idiot and he would tell her so he doesn't need to know. (  
  
(Okay Hiei calm down. It could be worse though he could still like to do those things. I mean I read her mind in when I was with her. She was thinking about how much she loves her brother. She thought this 'As long as he is my brother I will love him. Even if he had a bad past I will love him')  
  
) Hn (  
  
"I guess you guys should be on your way. I'll meet you here in a month. Urameshi you watch Dew she can cause trouble." Said Jin  
  
"Jin! I don't cause trouble you do!" said Dew  
  
"We'll watch her." Said Botan  
  
"Grr." Mumbled Dew  
  
"See you Jin." Said Yusuke  
  
Jin walked though the bushes and disappeared.  
  
"Well Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, should you people leave. I have a strange feeling that Kaiko, and Shizuru are looking for you." Said Koenma  
  
Then Kayko and Shizuru walked out of the bushes.  
  
"You bet we are." Said Kaiko  
  
"Let me guess you heard the whole thing." Said Yusuke  
  
"Yes we did." Said Shizuru  
  
"Women." Mumbled Yusuke  
  
Dew was standing by Yusuke when he said that hit him hard. Kuwabara laughed and so did Koenma. Kurama chuckled while Kaiko and Shizuru smiled. Botan was laughing too but not as loud as Kuwabara. Hiei watched with amusement. Yusuke turned around and looked for Dew but she was giggling behind Kaiko.  
  
"Darn her." Said Yusuke  
  
"Well insulting women right when a girl is behind you isn't smart." Said Shizuru  
  
"She's right Yusuke." Said Koenma  
  
"Uh oh." Said Kurama "I got to go. See you."  
  
Kurama ran off. Hiei disappeared but before he left he said "I going to train. Try not to cause blood Yusuke."  
  
"Oh I got to stamp some papers peoples. So see ya." Koenma and then he disappeared  
  
"Lets go." Said Botan  
  
"Where am I going to go?" asked Dew  
  
"Go sleep in a tree." Said Yusuke  
  
"Yusuke! That wasn't nice," said Kaiko "You can sleep at my house. If your okay with sleeping on the floor."  
  
"I'm okay with that." Said Dew  
  
"Lets go Kazuma." Said Shizuru  
  
"Okay." Said Kuwabara  
  
~  
  
Silver Wolf- wow that was a semi-long chapter. Review! 


	4. Note

Silver Wolf- If you see this note then you should look at my Bio . . . . . 


	5. sigh

I'm sorry for the long delay but I haven't written a new chapter yet. This story will b updated later this week and for my blooper story fans I will put that story back up. I am very very very very very very sorry.  
~Silver Wolf 


End file.
